


一个喜闻乐见的爱情故事

by Calendula07



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calendula07/pseuds/Calendula07





	一个喜闻乐见的爱情故事

Loki不知道是什么时候开始觉得自己喜欢Thor的。

也许是上次大家一起玩游戏时自己来晚了，但只有Thor把耳机取了下来听自己说话。  
也许是大家一起恶作剧的时候Thor和自己的默契配合让心里面有一种满满的充盈感。  
也许是一群人出去吃饭，和别人相谈正欢时听到自己细微的“能帮我拿张纸吗”的请求。

Loki和Thor是初中时认识的，两个人一个热情似火一个面若冰霜，不知道怎么就成了相见恨晚的朋友。  
也因为Thor，本来毫无人际关系的Loki也认识了一些朋友。  
两人本来相约好了一起上大学的，但Odinson家安排Thor要去美国，Loki是后来才知道这个消息的。

Loki得知这件事的时候那一个星期的课都没有听进去，他想，反正Thor也不属于我，我也不能告诉他我喜欢他，这样也好，反正他以后出国了我们应该就不会再有联系了。

高中毕业的聚会上所有人都在畅想属于自己的未来，Loki一个人闷闷地坐在角落的沙发上喝酒，桌上的空瓶堆积得越来越多，他感觉到身边的沙发突然凹陷了，是谁会来找自己？

“你喝得太多了，我送你回去吧。”是Thor，本应该是人群中心的他来这个小角落干什么？  
“我自己能回去，你去玩吧大明星。”Loki冲他摆了摆手，挣扎着站了起来往外面走。

Thor有一头好看的金发，蔚蓝的眸子永远都带着笑意，他是一个好小伙，健壮的体格让他在橄榄球比赛上斩获了不仅是冠军的称号，还有一大片女孩的芳心，学校里甚至还有“Thor·Odinson后援会”。 

Loki喝了酒本来就迷迷糊糊的，Thor像捉小鸡一样轻轻松松地把他扶了出去。Loki躺在后排哼哼唧唧地说着什么，Thor在前面开车就安安静静地听着。

“Thor你走了之后我们应该就不会再见面了吧。”  
“Thor你在那边肯定会找到女朋友的吧。”  
“Thor你以后结婚千万别叫我啊……我其实好喜欢你的……”

猛地一下急刹车Loki差点滚下座椅，他揉了揉眼睛，“嗯？到了？我走了，谢谢你，再见。”  
他打开车门摇摇晃晃地走了下去，夜晚的冷风吹得他头疼，太阳穴突突地跳着，他一手扶着墙一手按着头踉跄着往前走。  
然后突然有人从背后抱住了他，熟悉的气味让Loki放松了警惕，是Thor。  
“还没到你下车干什么，刚刚前面有一只猫。”

Thor和Loki的父母也是熟识了，老两口都很喜欢这个阳光的小伙子。  
Thor把Loki扶上楼放在他的床上，用热毛巾轻轻擦拭他的脸后就坐在旁边的凳子上静静地看着熟睡的人。

假期很快就过了，Thor一早就踏上了去美国的飞机，而Loki则是去了英国。  
Loki换了手机号，会时不时地和父母联系，以前的社交账号对他来说已经是无用的了。

他以前的人缘并不是很好，所以每次假期回家都不会有什么同学会。  
和他预想的一样，毕业之后Thor和他就再也没有联系了。

大学毕业之后Loki成为了一名律师，就在伦敦工作。  
今年是在外工作的第5年，Loki依旧是独身一人。圣诞节快到了，Loki想差不多该回家看看了。   
在机场候机总是无聊的，他随手抽了一份今日的报纸，头版头条上映着的就是Odinson家长子被拍买婚戒，大婚在即？  
照片里的Thor和以前一样，只不过他穿的是合体的西服，手上戴着的戒指被清清楚楚地拍了下来。  
和他预想的一样，Thor要结婚了。

下飞机之后已经是晚上11点了，和父母通过电话之后Loki拖着自己的小箱子往机场外走。  
他站在的士站那里等车，一辆香槟色的捷豹停在了他面前，车窗缓缓摇下来，令Loki吃惊的是，居然是Thor。

“不上来吗？”Thor冲他笑了笑然后走下来把他的行李箱放到了后备箱里。

坐在副驾驶上的Loki突然有点紧张，旁边的Thor专心地开车没有说话，Loki决定说些什么来打破这个尴尬的氛围。

“你……”  
“明天晚上我带你去吃饭吧。”在等红灯的时候Thor突然转头过来。  
“为什么，你不是快要结婚了吗？还有时间来请我吃饭？”  
“这么多年我都没找到你请你吃顿饭怎么了？”  
“先回家再说吧……”

Loki很奇怪父母对Thor什么时候这么好了，他们很熟吗？

“爸，妈，明天吃什么啊？”  
“明天你和Thor出去吧，人家今天专程接了你的。”

Midgard餐厅  
Loki到这里的时候Thor已经坐好了。他走过去拉开椅子坐下，在Mr.Odinson笑意盈盈的注视下问他，“你叫我出来到底想干什么？”  
“就是想问下你有关于结婚的一些事情。”  
Loki想，难道他和他的未婚妻这么早就要做一些财产公证？

“我可以帮你，但是你结婚我不会去的。”  
“好了说吧，要我怎么帮你。”

“你把手拿来一下。”  
Loki把手伸过去，Thor从包里摸出了什么戴在了他的手指上。  
“这个戒指好看吗？”  
“挺不错的，你要送给你的未婚妻吗？赶紧取下来。”  
“既然你觉得不错就收下吧。”

Thor的话让Loki震惊地睁大眼睛看着他。  
对面的Thor仍然是笑意盈盈的。

“你…你…你开什么玩笑……”  
“我没开玩笑，是你先给我表白的不是吗？”  
“我……”  
“你别说你不记得了，毕业晚会那天。”

平日里被忙碌的工作所压抑的回忆像潮水一样扑了过来，Loki整个人一下子呆住了。  
他没想到Thor居然会听到自己说的话，他也没想到Thor现在会向自己求婚。

“那么，你现在愿意了吗？”

…………

“我愿意。”


End file.
